general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 27
In a matter of minutes the bright sunny sky turned gray and rain started to slowly fall from the sky. “Shit, just what we need.” Joe said in annoyed tone examining one of the bodies. “This one was choked to death, so we’ll find some fingerprints on his neck.” Jonathon took notice of this and started whispering something that seemed to be himself. “Fingerprints, this had to be one of the Saints, this is their block after all, maybe a rival gang tried to prove themselves, but I doubt it, there’s only three.” Jonathon whispered over a small Bluetooth. “I see…now we don’t want any of our Saints going to jail now do we, they have to fucking suffer…” “Any cops around?” Wei asked. “No, it’s just me and him, but a couple more are on their way.” “Hm? What was that?” Joe asked. “Nothing, just thinking aloud.” “Take him, we’ll have an advantage against the cops, when they show up we kill the whole fucking force.” Wei commanded. “Will do.” Jonathon said pulling out his suppressed pistol “We’ll find the gangbangers causing this shit, red, green, yellow I don’t give a damn what color, when we find them, bring them all to justice, it’ll be just like what happened with another one of these crimelords a couple of years ago, except the law won’t be so nice on them.” Joe angrily said. “So what’s your story about the whole ear thing? I told yo—“ Joe said turned around only to be hit by the butt of the gun causing him to fall on the floor with a bloody nose still conscious instead of saying something he tries to reach for his gun in his pocket but Jonathan brutally steps on his left hand, breaking it. “Wh-why?” Instead of replying Joe simply shows him under his blazer a yellow colored plaid shirt. “Motherfuck—“ Joe managed to say before getting knocked out. Jonathan then dragged Joe’s body and threw it in the trunk of the police cruiser they were using. Jonathan also grabbed the strangled man and put him in the trunk along with Joe, leaving Joe with very little room and something to wake up to. Jonathon got in the cruiser and drove away from the crime scene he just acted upon. ---- “We need to get this fucker off our back, permanently, he barely lent us anything and he wants to come and crash our fucking party, cut off my fucking fingers, and he thinks he can get away with that shit or just, attack whenever he wants? Hell no, I say we run up on that asshole right now, he won’t see it coming.” Henrique said. “Yes he will, any move we make against him he’ll see coming, he’s not an idiot, he knows exactly what he’s doing, you have to think Henrique, if we all just march down to where he and his Mafia friends live, we’ll all get gunned down in a second.” Alicia replied sternly. “Not with the crew we got now, we just get every Saint and we’ll own his ass.” “You’re still talking out of your ass, Henrique.” Alexander jokingly said. “But seriously, us just going there is a big risk, I’m not saying staying put isn’t a risk, because it is, but Alicia’s right, going to where ever the fuck those assholes stay is an awful idea, do you see what they did to us the other day, I’ve got—“ “You’ve got a fucking graze on your neck, I have only a thumb left for this fucking finger! You don’t see me pussying out!” Henrique shouted angrily. “Look I’m sorry, just never mind, forget what I said.” “Having a little spat?” Tyrone jokingly asked walking in the room. “No we’re coming up with a plan on how to deal with these Mafia assholes.” Eddie replied. “We could always blow their shit up, they’ll never know what hit em’ I’m sure we got a couple of grenades or any kind of explosive to just fuck them over.” Brianna suggested. “We do, but I don’t think that would work, it would attract police especially in the broad daylight.” Latoya said. “We don’t gotta attack today or even in the broad daylight, just go at night, sneak up on them fuckers and start spraying and blowing up shit.” “You aren’t thinking this through Brianna, when they retaliate then what the hell are we supposed to do?” Alicia asked. “We keep spraying, you gonna put down your guns just because they shot a little bit? You might as well just leave the gang now if that’s the case.” “That’s not even the case, I’m just saying when they retaliate you always have to have a plan.” Alicia said. Suddenly in the middle of the conversation Tyquan busting through the door. “They outside, they fucking waiting until nightfall, they ain’t see me luckily, at least I don’t think they did, but we can cap all them fools right now and end this quick.” Tyquan said loading his desert eagle. “Perfect, let’s fucking catch them slipping, they won’t know what fucking him em!” Henrique said wanting revenge. “Alright, let’s roll on those fuckers.” Tyrone said dialing up his phone calling Saints one by one. Tyquan also started calling some Crips. Javonte went inside the room that the Saints called “the armory” and opened a medium sized case under the bed, revealing a sniper rifle with few bullets in it. He then went into the attic of the small house consisting of few windows with one having a very faint visual on Wei’s Mafia members and the Money Kingz. “Fuck…tough shot.” Javonte said to himself looking through the scope. ---- Brianna and Alexander went through the back exit of the house and lined up their sights on the farther side of it. “Brianna, I want you to know if we don’t make it through this shit, I think of you more than just…that.” Alexander said in an awkward tone. “You think of more than just what?” Brianna asked. “Never mind, just let’s focus on these assholes.” ---- Down on the hill, a cruiser arrived parking right beside a black car. Jonathan stepped out of the car and walked towards Wei. “The cop is in the trunk, and I cleaned up the evidence like you told me to. But what do we do with him?” Jonathan asked. “When the cops arrive, we just use that fucker as a distraction, it’ll let all their guards down, once that happens we’ll get the cops out of the way and then we’ll finish off the Saints.” Wei replied. “That’s impossible.” One of the Kingz said. “If you really fucking think you can take on an entire force, you just aren’t thinking right, hell I would even call you an idiot.” This visibly angered Wei so he walked up to the man and punched him right in the gut as hard as he can causing the man to fall on his knees. Instead of saying something after the sudden assault he just walked up to the cruiser. “Gimme the keys.” Wei demanded. Jonathon threw the keys to Wei not caring for the Kingz member who was just attacked. Wei opened the trunk up, to see a body that was strangled and a Joe who had just woken up. “Well hello my dear.” Wei said with a smug but evil smirk on his face. He grabbed Joe by his hair and threw him on the ground. “Break the legs, don’t need this asshole trying to escape.” Wei said coldly. Jonathon walked up to Joe who was angered and frightened at the same time. When they made eye contact Joe spit right in Jonathan’s eye angering him. “Piece of fucking shit.” Joe said before having his right left slowly but painfully going above his head as Jonathan had a tough grip on his knee. He did the same with his left leg but making each bend as painful as possible. “If you didn’t spit on my face and then call me a piece of shit, it would’ve been quick, you cops have always been stubborn, thinking you’re doing what’s right, but when in reality it’s the gangs that help the community, not you petty cops, you fuckers didn't do shit for me when I was out on the streets looking for a place to stay, nor did you do shit when my parents were fucking gunned down! So fuck you and the police." Jonathon said with a angered look on his face, spitting on Joe’s eye as payback. Suddenly a gunshot hit Jonathan right on his back causing him to fall on the floor. Wei turned around and saw numerous Saints and Crips driving to them. The most noticeable one was a man wearing a green track jacket and a maniacal smirk. He fired off several bullets with an SMG killing two members of the Mafia. Wei ducked behind a car next to Joe who was trying to crawl away in pain. Jonathan stood up revealed to be wearing a bullet proof vest and fired off several shots with his pistol killing the driver and causing the car to crash. A bullet flew right past Wei’s head and ended up hitting Joe in the back hitting his rib cage. Barely able to move and not able to stand he just lays there accepting his fate. His eyesight fades along with his eye color, and the last thing he sees is a gun being pointed at his head, before everything just goes black. There laid Joe’s lifeless body as the blood from his head began seeping into the rain. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Alexander *Alicia *Brianna *Wei-Jian *Tyquan *Jonathon Davidson *Nick Trivia *First appearance of Jonathon Davids. *First appearance of Nick. *Last appearance of Joe. **The person who killed Joe out of mercy and his own desire, was in fact Jonathon. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark